The Adriana Case
by chihuahua0
Summary: A year and a half later, Near investigates a criminal organization in London with the help of Linda. He confronts many challenges, including his changing mind.


**Unneeded Disclaimer: Even though this disclaimer is completly, utterely unneeded, this exist simply _because I say so._ I do NOT own Death Note, nor kittens (which may or may not appear in this story). Thank you.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
I'm back from hiatus! I hope. As you might know, I am the writer of a Ch-Class fan-fiction called _Kira is Justice_. If you hadn't read it, go over there and read all the current chapters. I promise to update it soon (hopefully).  
So, this is the story about a case Near took a year and a half after the events of Death Note. It will involved London, Linda, delayed puberty, fanservice for no appearent reason besides appeasing the fangirls, and Adriana, of course.  
Ignore the light-hearted tone of this AN. This is a drama.  
Now, on with the story!**

**January 30th, 2011**  
**Yellow Box Warehouse, Japan**

**"So, Mr. Saito," Mr. Joss said as he observed the crates with a shady glance, "What are the type of drugs that you are selling me?"**

"A giant variety," Mr. Saito gestured four of his men to bring forth a crate, "This crate alone contains meth. Very good stuff," He was speaking in slightly broken English, with a thick Japanese accent.

"And the others?" Mr. Joss asked. He was one of the leaders of the American Mafia. With him he had several guards, just in case their dealings got messy.

"We got cocaine, as you requested, more marijuana, some heroin, and the main attraction, and the reason why we're here, Pimu," several sealed crates bound together with steel were carted out.

Pimu, named after the phrase, "PIck-Me-Up," was a highly addicting drug injection invented by the Japanese Mafia. Since they were the only ones who had the recipe, several crime organizations all over the world coveted it.

"Be careful, though," Mr. Saito added, "This dosage is more potent. Only 0.05 milliliters this time, or the user might die from over ecstasy,"

"So how much money?" Mr. Joss said.

"Six hundred million yen," Mr. Saito said, "It costs more than last time, but you do not want the NPA to catch us, yes?"

"That is too much," Mr. Joss walked closer, "How about five hundred?"

"Six hundred seventy-five," the Japanese offered.

"Six hundred fifty. This is my last offer," In truth, Mr. Joss had the power to kill them, but then he would lose his only source of Pimu, and make a lot of enemies overbroad.

"Deal," Mr. Saito shook hands with Mr. Joss, "You drive a hard bargain, Joss-san,"

"That is business," he withdrawed his hand, "Now, let's move this cargo to my trucks before anyone finds this warehouse,"

"I have forklifts," Mr. Saito signaled a few of the workers to start the forklifts. They drove them to the bundle of crates, being careful not to knock any of them down, in dear that there might be an explosive reaction. Pimu was known to react unpredictably in varied conditions.

"Now," Mr. Joss said as he took out his touch-screen cell phone, "I am going to call some of my men to deliver the money here. I guarantee it will be done in absolute"

Suddendly a projectile zipped out of nowhere, and hit one of the guards, who was knocked backwards in an electric shock. A split second later, a driver was knocked out in the same matter. The forklift continued to go forward, crashing through a stack of crates. A minor explosion ensured, flinging several debris towards the crime bosses. They ran quickly behind a stack of meth, with the other men poised in defensive positions.

"A sniper," Mr. Saito said, spitting in rage, "Did anyone follow you?"

"It is not my fault," Mr. Joss drawed out a revolver.

Mr. Saito took out a walkie-talkie and said in Japanese, "Guards! I want a status report!" There was only silence.

Mr. Joss was about to say something when the garage door began to rise.

"Shoot it!" Mr. Satio yelled.

Several men shot at the rusting door, filling it with holes. The rope snapped and the door dropped violently, producing a loud banging sound. There was silence.

"Now, we must find the sniper," Mr. Joss said, sneaking towards the sole exit, the side facing the sniper. He planted a detonator on one of the crates, just in case. He could always steal the recipe, since he learned the location of Mr. Saito's Pimu factory. All he needed was to get to the door…

The garage door then exploded. A big hole was formed in it, with debris flying about. Metal pieces scattered on the concrete floor. The garage door began to crumble at the bottom, in risk at falling back. The guards turned to the door, shotguns ready.

From the dust, an armored bus came from the hole, screeching. It weaved to its left and planted itself on the ground. The Mafia members opened fired, but the bullets failed at piercing the metal.

From the van came several NPA members with bullet-proof shields and Tasers. They lined up tightly, facing the Mafia members.

"This is the NPA!" a voice emitted from the van, "Surrender now!"

But the Mafia members didn't step down. They step out and opened rapid fire at the NPA team. The bullets didn't even dent the shields, and they drawed out their Tasers. They began to knocked out the criminals one by one, with perfect precision.

Mr. Joss, trigger in hand, frantically ran towards the exit. He was panicking, since he could be in jail for life, if caught. The sniper hit him, however, and he fell towards the floor.

At the last second, he pressed the button.

One of the crates exploded, killing one of the guards. A chain reaction then vibrated throughout the warehouse, creating a blinding inferno. Mr. Saito braced himself, and a set of non-violate crates covered him. The NPA backed off as the warehouse set on fire.

Mr. Saito rose from the remains. Besides gaining a few cuts and bruises, he suffered no injury. The warehouse was splashed with an orange hue, and he was sweating in his suit. He cursed in Japanese and walked with a limp towards the exit. He avoided all the flames, and slipped through the door.

He felt relieved once he got out, gripping the door. But when he looked up, his brief smile dropped.

All around the warehouse was many police cars close together, with police men filling the gaps. They all had Tasers or flashlights out, leaving no blind spots. Three firetrucks were shooting water at the Yellow Box Warehouse from several meters away. The guards were missing, presumably arrested.

"This is the NPA!" a voice blasted from a megaphone, "Put your hands up and kneel on the ground!"

Mr. Saito yelled a curse and complied in defeat. His short reign as the boss of the Japanese Mafia was over.

* * *

Aizawa was supervising the handcuffing of Mr. Saito near an improvised table on the hood of a police car. He had a laptop open with a familiar, gothic, capital L on the screen. Mogi was handcuffing the criminal, while Matsuda approached with a Taser sniper in hand.

"I wish that you would have seen what I did in the Warehouse!" Matsuda said as he leaned on the hood.

"Stop playing around," Aizawa snapped.

"Sorry," Matsuda stood straight, "So, where's Ide?"

"He's helping with the retrieval of Mr. Joss, whatever he's dead or not. Mr. Saito's lucky to survive the explosion with no major injuries,"

L's scrambled voice then chimed up, "Mr. Aizawa, I would like to talk to Mr. Saito for a minute or two. There is still some information I need to acquire,"

"Right away, L. Mogi, turn Mr. Saito to the laptop," he rotated the computer away from him.

"Right away," Mogi said. He kept a firm grip on Mr. Saito.

"So, Mr. Saito," L said in Japanese, "I have finally caught you. Do you have anything to say first?"

"You might have caught me," Mr. Saito yelled, "But you hadn't found my Pimu factory, yet!"

"Calm down, Mr. Saito. That what I need to know. I found you at the Yellow Box Warehouse, which I happened to buy almost exactly a year ago, and I found your headquarters-"

"What? Impossible!"

"Not impossible. In fact, I have men heading towards it in the outskirts of the Kanto region. Your cell phone should ring any minute now-"

Mr. Saito's phone rang.

"Don't' answer that, Mr. Saito. So, tell me where it is,"

Mr. Saito spat out the address.

"Good. Your voice doesn't give out any signs of lying. Take him away, Mr. Aizawa,"

As Aizawa dragged him away, L added, "Oh, and be grateful that I caught you in the end, instead of Kira,"

* * *

Near unhooked from the laptop and took his headphones off. He was in a room with multiple computer monitors and lots of toys scattered on the ground. He was in the middle of the room, with a few action figures nearby, along with a chocolate bar.

"_The Pimu Case is closed,"_ Near thought, _"I'll rest for a month, before looking for another case,"_

**More Author's Notes: This could have been a one-shot by itself, but it wasn't long enough, so I made it as a "Batman Cold Open". Look up the term.  
Next, six months later, and the start of a case that almosts matches the Kira Case in hardess!**

* * *


End file.
